


Late Nights

by vladimiri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Scenario, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimiri/pseuds/vladimiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly two in the morning when you went back to the studio to grab your forgotten bag but the light two doors away and a quick check through the glass door proved to you he was far too focused into his own practice to notice someone else. You sneaked quickly into the studio, silently convincing yourself not to take a peek into the choreography, but it seemed like something was taunting you, waving it slowly in front of your eyes. An open laptop, still connected to the battery, with the recording of this morning’s practice (you could tell so, he wasn’t wearing the white button down shirt you saw him in, not too long ago) ready to be played. A smaller, coherent part of your thoughts whispered he probably had been proof-checking it and you should go back to looking for your bag so you could go home… the louder thoughts taunted you, your fingers moved forward without a deliberate thought and suddenly the image was already moving.</p>
<p>[ Scenario written for min-syuga on tumblr ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

When one of his band members told you his next solo would actually be a dance one, you shivered and wondered how long you would be able to keep that lust away from prying eyes including his own. 

 

Too damn late.

It was nearly two in the morning when you went back to the studio to grab your forgotten bag but the light two doors away and a quick check through the glass door proved to you he was far too focused into his own practice to notice someone else. You sneaked quickly into the studio, silently convincing yourself not to take a peek into the choreography, but it seemed like something was taunting you, waving it slowly in front of your eyes. An open laptop, still connected to the battery, with the recording of this morning’s practice (you could tell so, he wasn’t wearing the white button down shirt you saw him in, not too long ago) ready to be played. A smaller, coherent part of your thoughts whispered he probably had been proof-checking it and you should go back to looking for your bag so you could go home… the louder thoughts taunted you, your fingers moved forward without a deliberate thought and suddenly the image was already moving.

You hissed out a sharp breath, just low enough for you not to call attention. Of course, it was too late for the usual staff to be roaming around the corridors of that floor by now, but the thought still made you blush subtly. Looking around one last time, you sat down on the chair and put the headset on. Such a rookie mistake, later you would considered having closed the door but two minutes into the video and the advanced headset were enough to keep you from hearing the light steps into the room. He, unlike you, remembered to close the door. Even with the headset on, you could hear your own deep breathing; it was far too obvious you were meddling with something you shouldn’t if your breathing and blush did not give it all away at first sigh, but what truly dug your grave at that very moment was the low gasp of surprise when you felt the headset being taken away from your ears and placed on the table in front of you.

“If you wanted a private show, you could’ve just asked…” His voice hung an octave lower than usual and you felt torn between running away and shivering into the chair because that… that voice had been a living nightmare every night you slept alone in your cold room with your cat to keep you company because you refused to work up the courage to tell him about your… crush? Lust? After three years without managing to move yourself away from the feeling, you had to admit it was becoming more than that.

 

“I don’t think I could.” You heard yourself breathing the reply out, including the wavering in it both for the lack of breath and the way he spun the chair around, stopping it when you were facing him. In that second you would have thanked if someone called an ambulance for you because you were pretty sure you wouldn’t make it out of this room alive. Definitely not with Baekhyun pinning you down with his stare, close enough for you to feel the warmth radiating from his body but not enough for you to reach his lips, the white button down completely opened. The hint of a smirk played on the corner of his eyes when he bit his lower lip, to which you held your breath to prevent any further reactions, and he took a couple of steps back to reach for something on a smaller table behind his back.

 

Without looking away from you, he opened what you noticed was a water bottle and poured it over his head. Time stopped or, at least, slowed down for you to appreciate each drop of water cascading down his hair and chest before he shook his head and a few more droplets flew nearby. “But since you were watching, maybe you can be my judge?” Baekhyun spoke casually and waved his fingers through his hair and backwards, moving the wet strands away from his eyes. After a few seconds, he grew impatient with your lack of answer and decided perhaps it was time to remind you who you were dealing with.

You were beyond gone when he walked closer to you again and placed a hand over your eyes, and your senses beside your sight felt slightly more alert. Judging by the sound of his breaths, you focused on predicting were he was going to move next and he was probably coming closer but the thought fled from your mind when you felt his warm tongue tracing your earlobe slowly, the feeling sending a direct shock to your spine. “What… what are you d-doing?” You choked out in a weak attempt to sound remotely sane, stuttering when his teeth grazed the tip of your ear for a couple of seconds. “You need to focus on me and answer when I ask or you won’t be getting anywhere tonight, I thought that was clear enough. Am I wrong?” His voice was low, too low to be even a whisper, but it was directly over your ear and you could not ignore a single word. Your answer was a weak nod of your head, you couldn’t find the strength and the control to do anything else. Lucky enough, it seemed to suffice for him because he took his hand away from your eyes and started the video from the beginning, some different setting making the audio pump inside the studio walls to the point you could hear the little gasps he made on the practice you hadn’t noticed before.

In the song, he claimed to be a slave for someone’s lips, it was an entirely new version of an older song this time slower and bearing only his voice, it made you want to beg to be the lips he craved for and at the same time silence those chills making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Well, it was not like you were not curious, after all... Who said you had to be anywhere else right now had no idea how wrong they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Given this is one of my first works here and not in my native language, I'll love some suggestions and tips or complaints.   
> I hope to improve more and more, and that you might have enjoyed this little bit of distraction on your day!
> 
> You can message me for requests through here or louis-vladimiri.tumblr.com
> 
> [And no, I'm not a dude xD]


End file.
